


And I'm Here

by Sooyoungie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sooyoungie/pseuds/Sooyoungie
Summary: Luhan Meets Minseok at 3 am. Minseok decides to befriend him, Luhan decides to break him.





	And I'm Here

Minseok meets him at 3 am, at the convenience store he likes to frequent on sleepless nights like these. He's too busy stumbling around the sweet bread aisle to notice the pair of eyes watching him behind the counter, the rest of his face hidden by a white face mask. The boy stands still, his sleeves nearly covering his hands, the tacky name tag hanging loosely on the cheap material of the stores white uniform shirt, the ink fading off the edges, but still able to form sloppy letters spelling out Luhan. 

It doesn't matter. Soon enough Minseok is standing in front of him, rummaging through his pockets, not even bothering to look up at the cashier, too busy trying to come up with the correct amount of change to compensate for the sweet roll he ate and the one sitting on the counter, slightly smushed from his tight grasp earlier. 

"I know I have it in here somewhere..." Minseok mutters, his voice a low timbre, carrying over well in the constant buzz if the fluorescent lights that bathe them both in a pink glow. 

Luhan watches with amusement twinkling in his eyes, a smile obvious despite the cloth hiding his mouth, his hair falling past his eyes as he looks down. It's a weak attempt at trying to hide his smile, using the coins laid out in piles on the counter in front of him as an excuse to hide it. 

It's odd, Luhan thinks as he reaches for the crooked pile of coins. Usually he'd be sighing in irritation by now, a snide remark slipping past his thin lips, as he dislikes slow customers who usually end up causing trouble. But this time, he surprises himself, as the words trickling out of his mouth aren't rude, instead, they're warm, sliding up a very flustered Minseok's trembling hands, as he's flushed with embarrassment, having realized he didn't even have enough change for the bun he had mindlessly stuffed into his face as soon as it came into sight. 

"It's alright. I'll take care of it" Luhan nearly cooed, letting himself get carried away by those sharp feline eyes, his professionalism slipping away slowly the longer the two held eye contact.   
Minseok blinked, as the words registered in his mind, his chest puffing out, trying to save the last of his pride, seeing as the other had spoken to him with the tenderness you'd usually regard a child with.   
His thick brows furrow, making his face all the more sharp. 

"Thank you," he bows slightly, his eyes sliding over the remaining bun in the package.  
"I'll repay you." he pushes out gruffly, running a hand through his dark hair, even though it's buzzed short, the habit remaining from when he had longer, bleached strands, the last of his rebellious phase disappearing with his wildly colored hair.

The man behind the cashier snorts lightly, pushing the pastry towards Minseok. "There's no need. The store won't go bankrupt over a package of bread."

He flushes at the response, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip, eyes cutting into the face half hidden before him.   
"I'm well aware. But I still want to repay you," he insists. "after all, I did take two." 

Luhan regards him skeptically, slowly pushing the change into the register, his hands effortlessly sorting them into their respective piles. 

It's quiet, save for the slow trickle of rain against the window panes, and the soft clatter of coins bouncing together. 

The man in front of him seems relatively harmless, his hands now hidden inside the pockets of faded blue jeans, the material hugging his shorter than average legs, still attractive in its own way somehow. his jacket hung loosely, the same color as his tinted cheeks, the sleeves tightening with every unintentional flex of muscles. Luhan watched as his sharp eyes and jaw were contradicted by the roundness of his cheeks, his lip ticked in a slight curl as he inspects Luhan with the same scrutiny.  
The man before him seemed soft, yet powerful, the circumstances of their meeting proving that the man had a clumsy side, as if trying to balance out his entire persona, the bulging muscles with the pink jacket, the fair skin with the carved out jaw. The warmth in his eyes contradicting their feline quality.

It was with a slight start, that he realized they were dressed alike. A coincidence that was almost humorous. 

The difference was painfully obvious. Luhans jacket seemed faded in comparison, the color washed out. His pants looked more frayed that what was socially acceptable, his legs not quite thick enough to fill them out, the denim quite unforgiving with his body. 

It made Luhan's mouth curl up in a slight snarl behind his mask. 

It irked him, the way he stood there, seeming to hold some power over the world, his unique features surely a cause for attention, the kind that gets you noticed by strangers, both men and women seemingly intrigued by the man that stood before him. 

Attention that Luhan did not attract.

Attention that was actually quite the opposite of what Luhan invoked in others, his slight figure and delicate features seemed to boil up the darkness in people, the kind that left you bruised in more places than just your heart. 

With what right did this man stumble in here, and effortlessly drag Luhan into his presence?

He blinked as he watched that mouth form words that slowly wrapped around Luhan, caressing his skin as they slid into his ears, leaving goosebumps in their wake. 

Luhan smirked. "Alright. But you have to repay me for one right now. The other can come later." his smirk widens as the man blinks, the surprise softening his expression. 

Minseok is quick to react, his back straightening as he stares expectantly   
at the boy before him, watching as his eyes crinkle in amusement at his expense, his slight hand coming up to push his hair out of his face, revealing feminine features that further compliment his smooth voice.   
"Fine then," he starts cautiously, his eyes taking in the slenderness of the boy's fingers.   
"how do I repay you?" 

Minseok starts as the twinkling in the cashier's eyes darken, his soft features morphing into something he couldn't quite place yet. 

"Tell me your name." Luhan replied, Minseok had his eyes focused on the cashiers mouth, or at least, where it was supposed to be. He watched as the mask moved with every syllable the boy pronounced, his own reply swift and unwavering. 

"It's Minseok. Kim Minseok" 

It's in that moment, when Minseok responds so smoothly, not at all fazed by Luhan's attempts to make him stumble upon his words, make that irritating air of confidence waver even in the slightest, that Luhan decides he wants to break him. 

His eyes take in the sharp features before him, Minseok's lips curled in a crooked smile, showing off his gums, his shoulders relaxing as soon as he sees Luhan tug his face mask down to flash him a small smile. 

And break him he will.


End file.
